


A Day in the Life of Carenzo: A Carenzo Family Sequel

by ashilz



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilz/pseuds/ashilz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A further look into the family life of Caroline and Enzo, and their ever expanding family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Carenzo: A Carenzo Family Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Caroline and Enzo - these characters are the property of Julie Plec and Co. The children however, are my complete creation.
> 
> Furthermore, due to the fact that Enzo's surname has never been disclosed on the show I've made the decision to just use the surname of the actor who portrays the character.

"Emma's finally asleep", Enzo stated, joining his wife on the plush couch in their living room.

"And the boys?" she questioned.

"Out for the count."

Caroline breathed an audible sigh of relief. Three down. One more to go. 

"And how's my other little princess doing?", Enzo asked, looking down at the wide - eyed infant laying in his wifes' arms.

"Restless as always", came her swift reply.

Under the watchful eyes of both her parents the little girl in question began to squirm.

"Come to daddy, angel" Enzo extended his arms, readily taking his youngest child into them. 

"Did you feed her?"

"Yes", came his wife's tired response.

"Change her diaper?"

"Yes"

"Sing to her?"

"Yes. Babe, I did all the usual. Your daughter just doesn't want to go to sleep. Honestly, she's more like you than the boys."

"Is that right?", he asked absentmindedly as he re - adjusted his daughter in his arms. 

"Yip, she's as stubborn as a mule!"

Enzo's eyes shot to his wife's at this, smirk firmly in place.

"How come she's always MY daughter when she's not listening to you?"

Caroline looked at him with a do - I - really - have - to - answer - that expression on her face. Enzo erupted into laughter at that and soon his wife followed. Laughter always seems to lighten the mood. 

At the sound of her parents joint laughing the little girl began to giggle as well. 

" Well would you look at that, our kid has my sense of humour", Enzo beamed.

Whilst her husband became enraptured once more with his little princess Caroline became lost in her own memories.

Five months ago little Mia Malarkey came into the world, wailing loudly for all in the hospital to hear. She was perfectly healthy and perfectly...well, perfect. Grey eyes like her father and wistful brown locks like her maternal grandpa. 

Brody and Michael were absolutely enamored with her, always running to comfort her when she cried. Emma was ecstatic to have another girl around and would readily offer to help her parents dress Mia. 

Yes, everyone was in love with the littlest Malarkey and from the ever present smirk on her rounded face her youngest enjoyed all the attention.

"And that's how it's done."

Enzo's sudden announcement broke Caroline out of her reverie, only to see Mia fast asleep in her fathers arms. 

"All she needed was to be wrapped up in her daddy's arms and she was a goner", Enzo boasted,

"Well done Daddy!", Caroline leaned over and rewarded her husband with a lingering kiss on his plush lips. 

Enzo's eyes noticable darkened and then with practiced ease he stood up, ensuring his daughter was fast alseep all the while.

"I'll just put her down and meet you in bed, gorgeous."

Ten minutes later Enzo climbed into his warm bed, automatucally seeking out the warmer body lurking under the covers and wrapping himself around her.

"All four are out for the count" he stated huskily, kissing across his wife's jaw to the corner of her mouth.

"Is that so?"

"Yip"

"And what do you think we should do now?" Caroline coyly enquired, turning in her husbands arms so as to give him better access to her lips. 

"I have a few ideas in mind"

Enzo's hand skimmed across his wife's side, bringing down the strap of her nightgown.

"I'm all ears", she whispered huskily./p>

"I can show you better than I can tell you", came his overzealous reply.

An hour later the two lay tangled amongst each other, a soft white blanket barely covering their heaving bodies.

"What do you think about the number 5?" Enzo enquired after catching his breath.

"What? Why?" Caroline twisted so she was looking into her husbands warm brown eyes, face resting on his strong chest.

"I want another kid" he stated seriously./p>

"ENZO!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to review. Look forward to your feedback :-)


End file.
